


Polygrumps Valentines Day Drabbleathon (2020)

by Chips_and_Ice_Cream



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Audrey (mentioned) - Freeform, Crossdressing, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Eros and Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Lingerie (mentioned), M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, alcohol (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chips_and_Ice_Cream/pseuds/Chips_and_Ice_Cream
Summary: A Collection of 100 word drabbles based around a one word prompt every day for Valentines 2020
Relationships: Arin Hanson/Brian Wecht, Arin Hanson/Ross O'Donovan, Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson, Dan Avidan/Danny Sexbang - Relationship, Dan Avidan/Ross O'Donovan, Dan Avidan/Suzy Berhow, Dan Avidan/Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson/Ross O'Donovan/Brian Wecht, Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson, Suzy Berhow/Brian Wecht
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Chocolate (Egobang)

Dan couldn’t stop laughing at his boyfriend’s antics. They’d gone out for ice cream, and Arin was… well, being Arin.

“Ar, there is chocolate ice cream all over your face dude,” Dan said between his chuckles.

“Uu oo, ah uv ii,” Arin mumbled with his mouth full, causing Dan’s chuckles to escalate to full-on laughter.

“I love it too, that’s why I’m making sure it goes in my mouth.”

Arin swallowed his ice cream, smirking at Dan, “Wanna bet?”

“What are you, mph-” Arin cut Dan off by pulling him into a kiss before pulling back, grinning.

“Now we match.”


	2. Red (Flapbang)

Suzy spent four minutes maneuvering Dan into a mystery dress with his eyes closed. Then another seventeen minutes doing his makeup.

The only reason Dan knew he’d been there so long was that counting the minutes was the only thing stopping him from panicking as much as when he realised he wanted to try this.

It was scary, but he trusted Suzy with this - with anything.

“Done! Take a look baby.” Suzy announced.

Dan breathed for a moment before opening his eyes. He gasped, at a complete loss for words.

Suzy giggled, kissing his cheek, “Red is totally your colour.”


	3. Heart (Ninjaraptor)

“What the fuck’s on your arm?” Arin asked Brian as he arrived for their lunch date.

Brian was not phased as he sat down and picked up a menu “Audrey wanted to test her new pens by drawing hearts all over me. Do you want to make any further comments?”

Arin decided not to push it “Heh, no. Oh, I ordered for you already.”

“You did?” Brian asked, “What did you…”

Arin smiled as the heart-shaped sandwiches arrived, it wasn’t often he got Brian speechless.

“Sweetheart Sharing Platter.” He leaned over to peck Brian on the lips “Happy Valentines Day.”


	4. Flowers (Egoflap)

“There, pink and lavender roses! What do you think?” Suzy asked her friend Dan.

“Flowers to say love at first sight and less intense than going for red. Nice.” Dan said.

“Yep, plus I’m pretty sure his favourite colour is pink. Dan… what if he says no?”

“Well, you’ll find out soon,” Dan nodded to the door. Their friend/Suzy’s crush, Arin, was walking over.

“Hi guys!”

“Hi Arin.” Suzy said, took a deep breath, then passed him the bouquet “I wanted to give you this…”

Arin looked for a moment, then smiled. “So… wanna go out for dinner tonight?”


	5. Lace (Sexdan)

Lace lingerie, sky-blue. Danny thought it was perfect. Dan disagreed.

“I’m not wearing that.”

“Please babe, I thought about what will suit you, not just what looked sexy on the models! And it’s really-”

“I don’t feel comfortable wearing it!” Dan said, blushing.

Danny felt awful, putting a hand on Dan’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, you don’t have to wear it.” Danny apologised, “I know I push for sexy things sometimes, but I hate making you uncomfortable. I love you.”

Dan smiled, hugging Danny. At times like these, when Danny got all sweet and genuine, Dan knew he was worth it.


	6. Pink (Rubberraptor)

Ross was messing around at his desk while he waited for Arin, bored as fuck. They were going to record some Steam Trains to fill timeslots while Dan was sick. Ross was excited to hang out with his boyfriend. Unfortunately, Arin was late.

Just as Ross felt he would go mad with boredom Arin walked in… with bright pink hair.

“Hey… what do you think?”

Ross walked over, not letting any emotions show on his face until he was directly in front of Arin, then he let loose a big grin, and planted a kiss on Arin’s cheek.

“It’s perfect.”


	7. Jewellery (Ninjaflap)

Suzy had a grin on her face, hands behind her back as she walked up to Brian.

Brian looked up, smiling back “Someone has something they’re excited to share.”

“Yep! Close your eyes.”

Brian did, then Suzy placed something around his neck.

“And, open!”

Suzy held a mirror for him, allowing Brian to see a silver necklace; a metal disk with a pattern engraved on it.

“It shows how the magnetic field looks around the Hadron Collider. I wanted to make a piece of sciencey jewelry, just for you.”

Brian pulled Suzy into a kiss “It’s perfect, just like you.”


	8. Cupid (Rubberbang)

“Mortals looking for romance… Bingo!” Ross shot his arrow at a passerby then another at the person in their direct line of sight. The two fell in love instantly.

Ross heard laughter from behind him “Seems like Cupid still has his old touch.”

He turned to see his husband Dan and rolled his eyes “C’mon  _ Psyche _ , you know we don’t use those old names anymore,” Ross replied. “What are you doing here anyway?”

Dan laughed again “Surprise date. My treat.” He said with a wink, taking Ross’ hand.

Ross smiled, following Dan. Work could wait, his lover definitely took priority.


	9. Champagne (Polygrumps)

“You’re sure it looks okay?”

“Stop worrying Dan, there’s no trace of that hickey.”

“We’ll just have to make more tonight.”

“Shut up Ross...”

“Guys, c’mon, we have a meeting.”

Brian chuckled. He loved Dan, Suzy, Ross, and Arin, and their cute ‘arguments’. But he did agree with Arin’s last statement.

“You all look fine. Not as fine as me, but you’ll do.” He said.

Dan glared slightly “How come you drank most of the champagne but you’re the soberest? It’s bullshit man.”

“Aw, Brian, keep it up, Dan looks cute when he pouts.”

“Ross, stop teasing… until work’s done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. This challenge has been so much fun. Shout out to HerbertBest for running and organising this!


End file.
